Ethan Truebridge
Ethan Alexander Truebridge is a former Hogwarts professor of History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes and a former professor at the Wizarding University of Cairo, Egypt with his wife Anastasia. The Truebridges spend most of their time in their country manor, raising their son David, although they also have a cottage in Hogsmeade Village. Basics Name: Ethan Alexander Truebridge (Also known as Zan) Date of Birth: 18 June 2034 Years attended Hogwarts (or other school): 2045-2049; transferred to WADA at the end of 4th year for 5th and 6th years; graduated a term early. Hogwarts House: '''Slytherin '''Current Hogwarts Staff Position: Not Currently Employed at Hogwarts *Term 21 - 23: HoM Professor *Term 24 - 25: DADA Professor *Term 25: Slytherin HoH *Term 27: Ancient Runes Professor Previous Occupation(s): *Ancient Runes Professor at Hogwarts *Cairo WU Professor of Ancient Wizarding Languages and Magical Origins *Azkaban prisoner *DADA Professor at Hogwarts *HoM Professor at Hogwarts *HoM Professor at WADA *Nundu Capture Specialist *Historian *Dragon Keeper *Scriptwriter *Broadway Actor Appearance Eye Color: Hazel/Green Hair: Black Height: 6' Marital Status: Married to Anastasia Reina Truebridge (May 14, 2075); one son, David Octavius (June 1, 2076) Other Friends: *Anastasia Bunbury (Former Herbology Professor and current Significant Other) *Marcus Lawson (Former Muggle Studies Professor) *Iliana Morgan Lawson Morgan (Former CoMC Professor) *Caroline Avalon-Tate (Former Hogwarts Healer, currently working in the morgue at St Giles's Hospital) *Gavin Murdoch (Bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, former Gryffindor in a relationship with Georgia Mayes) *Fauna Smethwyck (Professor of Wizarding Archaeology and Egyptology at Cairo WU) *Maximus Vindictus (Flying Professor and Quidditch official, bonded over detention) *Gaellen Tate (Hogwarts Headmaster and husband of Caroline Avalon) Decidedly NOT friends: *Valon Kazimeriz (Former Potions Professor) *Alessia Lupa (Former Runes Professor) *Georgia Mayes (Division Head of Beings and Bunbury's best friend.... unfortunately) Personality Zan is often contradictory. He is unaware of it, but he has what Muggles term 'Aspergers Syndrome'. He is introverted except when he is 'on' at which point he is chameleon-like and changes to fit the situation. He is otherwise fairly bookish and he thinks of himself as boring, although sensitive might be a better description. He has a bad case of wanderlust on both a large scale and a small scale; though he isn't fidgety and can happily sit still for hours on end. He is a romantic with eclectic tastes ruling every aspect of his life. He's stubborn and has a very specific idea of what honour is, though he's adjusted it to suit his needs. He expects a lot from his students because he expects a lot from himself. He'll do anything to be sure that his students are learning and understanding, even going so far as taking them on excursions during the summer months. His 'friendship' with Bunbury has changed him, just as the duel with Kazimeriz had changed him. He occassionally has flashes of good humour through his otherwise morose and apparently deadpan exterior. He has let go most of the baggage he has with Kazimeriz, no longer hoping for a resolution. He's more confident of his own worth now, less willing to compromise with others and yet doing simple things like smiling or carrying on a halfway normal conversation have become easier too. He's still odd, always will be and yet there's a stability to that now. History Ethan attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin student from his first year until his fourth year before transferring to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (WADA) for his 5th and 6th years. He sat his NEWTS and graduated before he was of age. During this time he was tutored privately by Valon Kazimeriz and developed a mentor/student relationship with him, though Ethan was never able to impress Kazimeriz and never once heard a word of praise from the man he learned most of his wandwork from. He spent his first year out of school working in a theatre in Muggle London, where he was exposed to Shakespeare. The bard become a love of his and when he finally passed an audition to be regular cast at Wizarding Theatre, managed to convince the owners to allow an Wizarding adaptation of Romeo and Juliet to be performed featuring the Wiggenweld potion. That soon became his job description and he spent four years rewriting muggle stories for Wizarding audiences; often purebloods that had no idea at all of the origins of the plays they so enjoyed. He'd occassionally take 'vacations' where he'd end up exploring the globe for several weeks, by sea or by land and only very occassionally by sky. Just before his 23rd birthday, Ethan decided he was growing bored and decided to expand his mind and see the world. All of it. He decided to visit relatives in Hungary and along the way, stumbled into a dragon reservation. He impressed the keepers there by accident and was offered a job. He stayed and worked with Hungarian Horntails until he was 25 before moving first to New Zealand and then to Peru to learn about the native dragons of those countries. Through the connections he made with his work and his travels, Ethan also fell into the opportunity to help with Nundu control and to this day he is still called upon to make up numbers when a Nundu is reported as terrorising muggle villages. By the time he was 28, having spent five years working with dragons without the intention ever having being present in the first place, Ethan decided to pursue his acting career once more; opting for musical theatre this time and finding that it fit him perfectly. He was soon disenchanted with the attention garnered by sold out performances and left without warning less than a year later. He got a position at the ministry where he was required to trawl through and catalogue the contents of the vault containing books confiscated and hidden during the Wizarding Wars. His interests again took him abroad when he accompanied an expedition of curse breakers to Egypt, getting in contact with old friends he had made during his travels when he was younger, and at 31 was beginning to make a name for himself as a Historian. As work dried up, Ethan took the volumes he was researching and was employed as History of Magic professor at WADA, teaching students that were much more focussed on his dabbling as an actor than on the subject he taught. Once again ready for a change, he jumped at the chance when offered the HoM position at Hogwarts. During the summers he travels, often with Anastasia Bunbury. Ghosts, merpeople, epic duels and multiple misunderstandings have made up the majority of his time teaching at Hogwarts. And lets not forgot a certain incident where self-proclaimed acting headmaster, Kazimeriz, fired him. Or the part where former school mate Gaellen 'Casey' Tate arrested him and roped him into an elaborate ruse which involved being imprisoned in Azkaban for 7 months. On the bright side his return was timely and he did his part to protect students from the real bad guy. He also earned himself an arrow through the arm, a slightly crooked jaw and of course, that pesky probation was struck from the record. He found himself, ironically, teaching DADA. The very position Kazimeriz once held up until Ethan unintentionally and regretfully crippled him. He served a bit less than a term as Slytherin HoH until one Hecate Lafay made a power play and ursurped the position from him, a position he did not particularly want in the first place as he did not much like the possibility that students from other houses would look at him differently. At the end of term 25 Truebridge chose to leave Hogwarts, and in his usual way, it didn't really occur to him to give Tate any real warning about this. He took a job at the Wizarding University of Cairo, working on research digs and serving as a professor of Magical History and Ancient Magical Languages, while Bunbury also got a position working at Cairo WU, more to be close to him than for any other reason, though that never really occured to him. He just thinks she got the job because she liked plants. He returned to Hogwarts when Tate practically begged him to take the post of Ancient Runes professor for term 27, though near the end of the term it seemed he had gone on to greener pastures with Annie... .... the question is, where is he now? Egypt, of course. Category:WADA Alumni Category:Alumni Category:History of Magic Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Slytherin Category:Head of House Category:Characters Category:Wizarding University Category:Half-Blood Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Ancient Runes